living for her
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: Missing scene from 'Heroes'. When they run through the Stargate, nothing will ever be the same again


A/N:Not my best writing, but just be nice. I wrote this at like midnight. I would appreciate any feedback, just to know what you thought of it.

Daniel ran through the Stargate, into the Gate room, cradling her body in his arms. This couldn't be happening. Just moments ago he was talking to her, and now she was dead. She was pale and cold, Daniels hot skin burning when it hit hers, but he still didn't want to let go.

General Hammond wasn't quite sure what was happening. The SG teams ran through the Gate, Teal'c supporting Jack, who had a large tare in his vest obviously from a staff weapon. Daniel came up behind them, a limp body in his arms.

At first Hammond didn't register who it was. But none the less, his heart was in his throat. He had lost soldiers before, but it still didn't get any easier when yet another one died defending their country, or in this case, the planet. He called for a medical team, knowing all to well that his chief medical officer was off world with the SG teams. That's when he saw who it was. Blood was smeared on her face, and in her hair, her vest had gaping hole in it, with blood crusted around the burn, but there was no mistaking her small stature, and the big brown eyes.

Janet Fraiser was dead, and along with, sadness and loss, anger fuelled through the Texan mans body. Anger at the Jaffa who did this. And anger at himself. Daniel had pleaded to the General for Janet not to go. There was a week until they were to be married, but Hammond needed his best doctor leading the medical team. He wouldn't ask his people to do something he wouldn't do himself, he had said.

They risked their lives every day, every time they stepped through the Stargate, while Hammond sat back, wishing he could go too, to defend them, and fight along side them. Janet like every other person on base knew of the risks, yet they still went. For that he saluted, and respected them.

Daniel dropped to his knees, holding his Fiancé's body to him, hot tears streaming down his cheeks as the medical team reached him. A nurse he recognised as Haley looked as if all the blood drained out of her face, but she gained professional composure. That was something Janet had taught her. Even if your friend or colleague was the patient, you needed to remain calm. They could take solace in their doctor or nurse being calm. It made them calm. But right now that was not what Daniel needed.

She placed her gloved hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him away from Janet so that the doctors could get to her, even though she knew there was nothing they could do to help, but Daniel wouldn't move.

He was sure she was saying something to him, presumably calling his name, but at that moment nothing mattered. Not Jack who was unconscious at the end of the ramp. Not Sam who was in tears, being held back by Teal'c. Just that limp body infront of him.

Teal'c, despite his strength, lost grip of Sam, who raced to Daniel side, and collapsed next to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He found his arms snaking around her, both of them crying over their friends body, before the medical team wheeled Janet away, Jack on a gurney not too far in front.

Daniel didn't know what he was going to do without Janet. She had been his everything after Sha're died. She had taught him to love again, to open up his heart to her.

But now she was dead. Taken from him in an evil way, and that wasn't fair. Nothing was fair he decided, shrugging out of Sam's hold and practically running to Janet's quarters. Flinging open the door, he dropped onto the bed, pulling her pillow near, hugging it tight until it looked as if it was about to burst.

He didn't know whom to blame. Jack, for not noticing that Jaffa in the trees earlier? General Hammond for letting Janet go to that planet? Himself for not stopping her? Or even Janet herself. She had pushed Hammond into letting her go and all so she could die?

He grabbed the picture off the bedside table, and if it were any other day or moment, he would have smiled at the memory. It was Cassie's 17th birthday, when the photo was taken of her, Daniel and Janet. They were all happy then. Daniel didn't think he would ever be happy again.

"Damn you, Janet!" He yelled, throwing the frame fiercely at the wall, the glass smashing into a million little shards, and scattering across the floor.

Tears and sobs tore through his body again. Suddenly, he had a visitor. Oma Desala appeared her white glowing form in front of him. She looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry I could not get to her in time, Daniel. I understand that Dr Fraiser meant a great deal to you."

He didn't answer her, just stared teary eyed at the broken picture on the ground.

"I was crying because I had no shoes. Then I met the man with no feet." This made him look up quizzically, not the least bit interested in her riddles.

"It means, you should appreciate what you have, because you could always have worse."

Angry, Daniel got to his feet.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? How can this situation get any worse? My fiancé just died!"

There was coldness in his voice, but Oma stayed calm.

"It could have been you, Daniel. I could have been you that died."

"It should have been me!"

"Then, wouldn't Dr Fraiser react this exact way?"

Daniel knew she had a point, but for god's sake, everyone he ever loved died. First his mother and father. Then Sha're. Now Janet.

Exhausted, Daniel fell onto the bed as Oma left, and drifted asleep, dreaming of Janet, and the time they spent together. He owed her. She had saved his life on more than one occasion, and she had loved him unconditionally.

When he finally returned to work, and things got tough, even though his world was up side down, her face was the only thing that got him through. As long as he remembered her face, he would survive.

FIN

A/N:I know, I know, the ending was pretty gay. Please forgive me. Anyways, let me know what you think.


End file.
